katie Gets Braces
by KaylaLovesJasperHale
Summary: had this idea for awile, i liked it, so i'm posting it :


Katie Gets Braces

I walked into the living room and saw my brother Kendall and his band mates James, Logan and Carlos. I didn't say anything to them, my mouth hurt too much. I had just gotten my braces put on and they really hurt. They guys knew I had just gotten the braces put on and they knew I wouldn't want to be annoyed.

"Hey little sis," Kendall said cheerfully pulling me onto the couch next to him, "how's your mouth feeling?"

"it hurts." I mumbled without showing my smile.

"I remember when I had braces." Carlos reminisced. "I hated them."

"Katie will you smile for me?" Logan asked smiling at me. I shook my head. Logan frowned. "Come on please?"

"What about for your big brother?" Kendall asked. I shook my head again.

"Katie what do we have to do?" James asked.

"I don't know." I said again without showing my teeth.

"Katie," my mom said coming in the room. "Do you want some ice cream?" I nodded my head. I loved ice cream.

"Mom," Kendall said, "Katie won't smile for us."

"She's afraid you guys will make fun of her. Like, call her a dork or something." My mom said giving me my ice cream. I ran off to my room with my ice cream.

It was true, I was afraid they would think I looked stupid.

"a dork, eh?" I heard Kendall say.

******A FEW HOURS LATER******

I had spent a couple of hours reading my teen magazine. It's the one with the guy's poster in it. I tried not to think about the boys. They kept bugging me.

My mom called us all for dinner. I knew mine would consist of mashed potatoes, a chocolate milkshake, corn, off the cob, and yogurt. I enjoy all of those things. I didn't enjoy my brother and his friends wanting to see me smile.

"Katie!" My mom called from the kitchen, "Come eat dinner!"

"Okay." I said walking out of the room and into the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I could not believe what I saw! All the guys were dressed like total dorks! James was wearing his pants really high with suspenders. Logan had on big geeky glasses with tape on them. Carlos wore his collared shirt with the geek button and a bow tie. Oh and Kendall, He went all out. He had on everything. The shirt and bow tie, the glasses, and the suspenders, oh and a pocket protector. My mom could not keep a straight face. I was not falling for it. The guys were trying to get me to smile for them but it was not going to work. I kept a straight face and sat down next to Kendall and Logan. As I had expected, my dinner was all mashed food and a shake.

"Hiya Sis!" Kendall said in a geeky accent. They were really trying. I just waved.

"Hey Katie watch this," Carlos said, slurping his spaghetti. "Aren't I goofy?"

"Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie!" James exclaimed. "I got a new pocket protector today! Wanna see?" I shook my head.

"Katie, are you ticklish?" Logan asked. Suddenly he started tickling me! I couldn't help it! I Smiled! Crap!

"YES!" the guys exclaimed high fiving each other. I blushed.

"Katie they look great!" Logan said.

"Yeah Katie, I like them!" James said.

"Katie you should be in our next video!" Carlos said.

"I'd like that!" I said smiling.

"Hey Katie wanna see my new dance moves?" Kendall said in the geek accent.

"Sure!" I said smiling again.

Kendall got on the table, and started doing a really geeky dance. I smiled at his crazy dance moves. Kendall got off the table and sat back down.

"I just wanted to see you smile, because it looks so pretty, just like you." Kendall said hugging me.

"Okay now your getting all mushy please stop." I said hugging him back quickly before he released me from his arms.

I finally felt a little confident about my smile.

"Hey mom I just remembered something," Kendall said. "You wanted to take a picture of all of us by the pool."

"Your right Kendall," my mom said. "How about we do it after dinner?"

"Sure!" We all said at once.

"Can we change first?" James asked.

"Why don't we do two photos? One funny one of you guys in you geek outfits and one in nice matching outfits." My mom said.

"Uh mom why don't I dress up like a geek too!" I said "but let's not do the matching outfit thing."

"Okay sweetheart." My mom said.

The guys helped me get a geeky outfit put together. We all went down to the pool and took a funny picture by the pool. Then we went back upstairs and changed into our outfits. I was wearing a pink, green, blue, and white sundress with flats. Kendall had on a blue sweater with kaki pants. Logan had on a green sweater with kakis, James a pale pink sweater with kaki pants and Carlos had on a white sweater with kaki pants.

We all went down to the pool and me and Kendall went back to back. He leaned on me so it looked like a cute brother sister pic. My mom took the picture.

Then James, Carlos and Logan got in the picture. Logan helped Kendall lift me up onto their shoulders and Carlos and James stood next to us in a relaxed pose.

"Wait!" James said. "Can we do at least one picture, that we are all wearing bandanna's in?" James asked holding up bandanna's matching the colors of our outfit.

"fine." We all said.

"YES!" James said handing out bandannas we all tied them around out heads. I wore a bright pink one. James had to help me put mine on so it wouldn't mess my hair up. We took the picture and took the bandannas off. Repositioned ourselves into a small human pyramid with me on top. My mom snapped the picture and right after we all fell in the water of the palm woods pool. I love my family for that.

That year the picture of us in our geek outfits was our Christmas card.

I know they aren't all necessarily family, but I thought it was a cute ending. What did you think?


End file.
